Miedo
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Letonia tiene miedo de enamorarse de Sealand y decide protegerlo alejándose de el. Pero a Sealand la idea no le parece... Sealat Oneshot


La nieve que cubría el piso ya no estaba tan lisa como lo estaba antes de que Sealand pasara por ahí, pisando fuerte, gruñendo y blasfemando. Y aunque la nieve no tenía voz o labios, era fácil leer su superficie para darse cuenta de que el chiquillo iba rumbo a la casa de Letonia. Curiosamente, sus refunfuños no iban dirigidos hacia Inglaterra y sus bizcochos tóxicos, hacia Inglaterra y su política, hacia Inglaterra y su modo de vestir, hacia Inglaterra y sus amigotes de la G8 que no lo dejaban entrar, hacia Inglaterra y sus hermanos, o hacia Inglaterra y cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con el, no. El sealandense venía despotricando contra el mismísimo Letonia.

Después del estúpido incidente de la silla, Letonia había empezado a evitarlo. ¡Si no era su culpa que la silla de Letonia fuera tan débil para no aguantar su peso! Él estaba muy feliz buscando una película que para colmo mereciera la pena entre las mil quinientas cursilerías que tenía Raivis en su casa, de hecho hasta estaba haciéndole un favor con eso, y la silla va y se rompe y él va a caer justo encima de Letonia. Bueno, sí, cayó en una pose un poco nada favorecedora (su entrepierna rozaba la cara del letón) pero no era su culpa. Fue la silla, que se rompió. ¡Como si él pudiera controlar sus caídas! Y ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar en la posibilidad de que el olor le hubiera enojado al letón, porque no puso ninguna cara de asco. Sólo se enojó, o eso pensó Peter, porque se puso rojo como un tomate, tembló mucho, le agarró la cintura y por un segundo pareció querer acercarse un poco más a esa zona, y se quedó así quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Luego se quitó, se levantó y le dijo que tenía que comprar no-se-acordaba-qué-porquería al mercado y que mejor se veían otro día, y estaba más rojo que antes y tartamudeaba mucho. Y Sealand, porque es buenísima gente, se lo tragó y le dijo "bueno vale".

Y desde ese día ¡NO SABÍA QUE (censurado) HABÍA PASADO CON LETONIA! No había poder humano o divino que le permitiera comunicarse con él. Las llamadas las colgaba, hasta que colocó un identificador de llamadas en su teléfono, y entonces ni las respondía. Y ni siquiera fue Letonia el que se dignó a decirle del estúpido identificador de llamadas, fue Polonia, que a su vez lo escuchó de Rusia que lo escuchó de Lituania que lo escuchó de Estonia, y se suponía que era un secreto pero como Polonia era tan bocaza, se lo dijo a Sealand, y Peter se enojó mucho porque las únicas llamadas que Letonia no respondía eran las suyas (y a veces las de Rusia) ¡Y el no había hecho nada para que su mejor amigo lo considerase un Rusia II!

Ni que decir de los correos electrónicos, nunca los contestaba, y luego de un tiempo, simplemente ya no le pudo mandar correos. Sealand asumió que había bloqueado su dirección. Tampoco funcionaban las cartas escritas, nunca recibía respuesta alguna o una explicación. Lo atrapó en mensajería instantánea una vez, y le preguntó qué le pasaba, por qué no contestaba, qué pretendía y por qué lo evitaba. Entre las mil excusas del fracaso que le dio (que si Rusia lo había hackeado, que había presionado un botón en el contestador que no le dejaba contestar las llamadas, que si no podía ir a verlo porque tenía mucho trabajo, que si no era su culpa, que si no lo hacía a propósito) le dijo que se tenía que ir y se desconectó, y Sealand se enfureció mucho porque estaba seguro de que lo había bloqueado. ¿La razón? Nunca más lo vio en línea. Podía comentar en sus entradas de blog y eso, claro, pero Letonia nunca las revisaba o las ignoraba, así que, salía lo mismo.

Y de ir a su casa no se diga, había intentado ir a verlo, pero en las oficinas donde Letonia trabajaba con su jefe (el castillo de no se quien de no sé cuando que era algo así como la sede de gobierno) no lo dejaban pasar, que porque era muy pequeño y que porque Letonia no estaba ahí (¡Mentira! ¡Una vez lo vio en una oficina, cuando lo vio se le cayeron todos los papeles, se puso rojo y echó a correr!). También había probado ir a su casa, pero los letones, y sus hermanos (así como la gente de sus hermanos ¡Gah! ¡What the fuck! ¡¿Ellos qué tenían que ver?!) siempre le bloqueaban el paso y no lo dejaban pasar si era de día. Y de noche no podía ir porque mamá, papá, el idiota de Inglaterra y quién sabe cuántos más, hacían equipo y se enojaban si salía de noche.

Hasta hoy.

Vestido como un simple niño humano, camuflado, esperaba a que Raivis llegara, escondido en un arbusto. Polonia le había dicho que Letonia estaba saliendo con Liechtenstein y que si se pasaba por su casa Suiza lo acribillaría a balazos (y se enojó mucho con Liechtenstein y no sabía por qué) y luego le dijo que no, que el acribillado fue Letonia, y luego le dijo que no, que todo eran mentiras, luego que no, que era verdad, luego que quien sabe y luego lo reinventaba todo otra vez. Por eso, Peter esperaba. Para saber qué había sido de su único amigo.

Lo extrañaba. Sería un estúpido, pero lo extrañaba. Le gustaba cuando Letonia se acercaba, cuando estaban solos y hacían cosas divertidas. ¡Oh, como la vez que le pidió que le cantara! Era un día lluvioso y no se podía hacer nada porque la luz se había ido y era un desastre porque se tuvieron que ir a la chimenea (no funcionaba la estúpida calefacción) y aunque se estaba calientito y a gusto, Letonia no hacía más que leer algún libro aburrido y pesado que debió haber escrito algún tipo aburrido aburrido y pesado, y él se había puesto a dibujar pero eran puras porquerías de dibujo, tantas cosas geniales que se podían hacer, y él estaba tirado ahí haciendo garabatos y Letonia prestándole más atención a su libro amarillo y casi podrido que a él. Estaba leyendo algo de Shakespeare o algo así. ¡Ese tipo había vivido en casa de Inglaterra! Más de una vez Inglaterra lo regañó porque no quería leerlo. Que el tipo era genial en literatura y no se qué. ¡Bah! Cuando Sealand fuera una nación, tendría una literatura mil veces mejor. ¿Por qué leía Letonia eso?

Recuerda la gran satisfacción que sintió cuando se levantó, se sentó a su lado ruidosamente y le tiró el libro al piso. Letonia parecía como embobado, seguro que ni lo vio venir. Le dijo que no fuera tan ñoño y Letonia seguía con su cara de confusión. Sealand se rió porque su cara era graciosa y porque seguía perdido, le dijo que era bastante lento y subió sus piernas sobre su regazo, estaba bastante cómodo de hecho. Se puso a jugar con algo que encontró por ahí, un cenicero o el control de la tele o un reloj o algo inútil, y le dijo que tenían que hacer algo, y es que después de todo un día así era para aburrirse como ostra.

Curiosamente, Letonia no se ofendió.

Sealand entonces le pidió que cantara, porque lo había espiado cuando cantaba, y le gustaba mucho. Se le iba la noción del tiempo cuando lo oía cantar… Era otro mundo aparte y Letonia de pronto parecía alguien inalcanzable. ¡Pero no le dijo todo eso, no! ¡No era estúpido! Le echó la culpa a uno de sus hermanos, que le había con el chisme o algo así, una excusa malísima pero el otro se la tragó, y le cantó. Sealand estaba completamente acurrucado, escuchándolo, y Letonia le hacía cosquillas y a él se reía porque le producían un hormigueo gracioso, no era como cosquillas normales, éste era un hormigueo cálido. La canción era bonita, y no sabe mucho de lo que pasó, porque era como una canción de cuna, y se había quedado dormido. Cuando despertó, estaba en la cama de Letonia, con un pijama que no era suyo, y el otro estaba dormido a su lado, con una sonrisa y rojito y parecía que estaba en paz, y la lluvia todavía seguía cayendo y el efecto completo le hizo sonrojar a el también y tenía ganas de tocar a su amigo, pero no para darle un almohadazo ni nada así, no. Era un contacto diferente, pero no sabía cual, y se hizo un lío y tembló y al final optó por pegársele y abrazarlo.

Y sí, Sealand se le había acurrucado. Estaba calientito. No como ahora, que hacía mucho frío.

-¿Dónde estás, tonto? –Murmuró por lo bajo mientras una lágrima de dolor caía por su mejilla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letonia iba con rumbo a su casa, escuchando música sin realmente prestarle atención. Últimamente… bueno… tenía unos "pocos" problemitas de concentración aquí y allá desde el incidente de la silla. O desde antes. Desde hace unos meses antes de eso, había notado que Sealand ejercía una cierta influencia sobre sus hormonas que simplemente no podía controlar, y eso le asustaba. Sealand tenía DOCE AÑOS. DOCE. Qué clase de enfermo era él para enamorarse de alguien menor y no sólo menor, sino de DOCE. UN NIÑO. Y en el enamoramiento iba incluido, claro está, el deseo, que era lo que más estrés le causaba porque no había modo de control ciertos "sueños" típicos de la adolescencia que, en su opinión, ya podrían tener una política de "no menores de edad por favor" y mucho menos de su mismo sexo. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a nadie que su despertar sexual, su primera… eso, había sido pensando en alguien menor y de su mismo sexo y la "asdf" como solía typear Peter? ¿Y que tenía ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, y nunca, nunca dejarlo ir? ¿De hacer todas esas cursilerías con él?

Podía imaginar las reacciones de Sealand. Primero shock, luego risa nerviosa, luego asco, y seguro que se iba para siempre de su lado, y el único contacto, el único recuerdo que quedaría, sería el eco de su presencia alrededor suyo, riendo, diciendo niñerías y siendo el ser adorable y puro que siempre era. Pero nunca tendría esas sensaciones de nuevo, porque ya no estarían ahí ni volverían a estar. Y luego vendrían las burlas, los insultos, y hasta los golpes por parte de los adultos, por haber osado pensar en tocar al intocable, al niño, con el que nadie se metía porque era muy pequeño e inocente y porque no era ni una nación. Y cuando estuviera herido, medio muerto, y cuando sus hermanos le hubieran dado la espalda por ser un pedófilo, entonces, Sealand vendría, pero no vendría a abrazarlo y a consolarlo, vendría tan solo a darle la última estacada.

A veces Raivis se ponía un poco optimista y pensaba que tal vez, tal vez, el otro le correspondía, y entonces ya no habría que lidiar con dolor y sufrimiento, pero bueno, eran sólo sueños… Así que concluyó que, mientras menos gente supiera, mejor,y se calló por mucho, mucho tiempo. Los roces que se daban entre ellos de vez en cuando eran lo máximo que él podía obtener, y tenía que contarlos para no verse sospechoso. Cosquillas, no más de dos veces a la semana. Mirarlo fijamente, no más de tres veces al día. Rozarle la mano, sólo cuando tomaran juntos la comida, el almuerzo o la merienda. Sólo podía invitarlo una vez por semana, a veces dos, y las veces que a Sea se le antojara ir. Comprarle algo para verlo feliz, dos cosas, y ya, y no muy caras o sería sospechoso. Arreglarle la corbata sólo si la tenía desarreglada, cepillarle el cabello sólo cuando se quitara el sombrero y se lo pidiera, abrazarlo, besarlo o acariciarlo sólo cuando llorara o estuviera asustado (por eso las tormentas se convirtieron en su clima favorito) decirle que lo quería sólo si Sealand lo decía primero, besarle los zapatos sólo si no los traía puestos y andaba corriendo descalzo por ahí (¡Que visión más adorable!) Hornearle galletas una vez cada dos semanas, ver películas los sábados y tomar helado los domingos…

Raivis seguía su itinerario al pie de la letra, y no hacía falta anotarlo porque lo tenía grabado como con cincel en su cerebro, pues si lo escribía alguien podía encontrarlo y entonces sería el caos. Pero cada vez lo quería más y más, y empezaba a hacer "excepciones" en su itinerario. Peligrosas excepciones. El contacto físico y psicológico entre ellos, asó como esos estúpidos sueños, debieron haberse incrementado por lo menos al doble, porque de pronto el cabello de Sealand se sentía más suave que nunca, su piel olía mejor cada día, sus risas le saltaban el corazón, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, la necesidad de Letonia por él y por los efectos que le causaba se incrementaban más y más, y como consecuencia subía las dosis de contacto y de acercamiento, pero gracias a Dios Sealand nunca notó nada.

El primer contacto especialmente peligroso ocurrió, sin embargo, en junio. Afuera llovía y hacía frío, se había ido la luz, y Letonia estaba leyendo sentado al lado de la fogata, mientras que Sealand estaba tirado en el piso, dibujando cosas y platicando con él. Letonia nunca supo ni qué estaba leyendo, había agarrado el primer libro GRANDE (para esconder su cara) que encontró, lo abrió en una página aleatoria y de cuando en cuando, a intervalos de más o menos 30 segundos, pasaba las páginas para que pareciera que sí leía. Pero lo que en realidad hacía mirar a Sealand, mirar su cuerpo pequeño y frágil brillar al resplandor de la fogata, el fino vello que lo cubría le otorgaba de un halo áureo como de si estuviera cubierto de polvo de hadas, haciéndolo parecer etéreo y sagrado, difuso como a través de un cristal esmerilado. Y de pronto, el sueño, es decir, Sealand, se incorporó, y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado, le tiró el libro al piso y le dijo que leer era de ñoños y que jugaran a algo porque se aburría mucho. Letonia titubeó, todavía ofuscado por el efecto de droga que Sealand tenía en él, y éste se río, le dijo que se veía muy lento y echó sus piernas como bañadas en polvillo de oro sobre su regazo, mientras jugaba con el control de la televisión, sin prenderla porque no había electricidad.

A Letonia casi le da un paro.

"¿A qué quieres jugar?" Recuerda haberle preguntado, hipnotizado por el blanco puro de sus pantorrillas y el rosa suave de sus brillantes rodillas. "Tu sabes cantar, ¿No? Me dijo Estonia. ¡Bueno, pues cántame algo!" El menor se había acurrucado, y el letón empezó a cantar una copla conocida por su efecto sedante, y Sealand no fue la excepción. Letonia tocó su suave piel haciéndole suaves cosquillas mientras el otro reía y no se daba cuenta. El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando le pasó las manos por el terso estómago, por las piernas, por el cuello, los brazos, la cara sin quitarle su inocencia. Luego pasó a caricias más benévolas, suaves como un pétalo y que caían y resbalaban por la piel de su amor platónico como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de sus ventanas. Y de pronto, sin más, el ángel se quedó dormido en sus brazos, con una beatífica sonrisa en su rostro. Y con movimientos suaves, lentos, pero cuidadosamente medidos, Letonia lo enderezó con cuidado y recuerda haberle besado las mejillas, el cuello, las blancas manos y el cabello de seda, la frente, la comisura de los labios, la clavícula. Guardó muy bien en su memoria la sensación de su cintura aperlada, sus manos recorriéndola encima de la ropa y debajo de ella. Recuerda haberle acariciado con la punta de los dedos una pierna, del tobillo a la rodilla, y de la rodilla a la mitad del muslo, y luego cubrir de besos el mismo camino de arriba hacia abajo. Pero nada más. Nunca le quitó su pureza. Y Sealand nunca se despertó. Lo cargó a su habitación, y lo desvistió. Se sonrojó como nunca antes creyó posible, pero no le hizo nada más que colocarle un pijama y meterlo en la cama. Luego él mismo se metió en la cama y se quedó a una cierta distancia, nunca se acurrucó porque ya era demasiado contacto. Aún así, mirando su silueta… era feliz. Y se durmió.

Pero había sido peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Y esa vez en que Sealand buscaba una película que no fuera cursi (las tenía para desahogar sus penas adolescentes de amor, más que nada, e imaginar finales felices) y cayó… encima de él… Había sido demasiado. Si había un olor que recordaría toda su vida, sería el olor de la intimidad de Sealand. Fue un perfume que le llegó de la nada y lo embriagó totalmente. Y la segunda situación peligrosa no necesitó nada más para poder nacer. La cara de Raivis se había encendido como un semáforo marcando el alto, y empezó a temblar de excitación, de nervios, de angustia y de ganas. Juraría que tuvo una erección, e incluso hizo el intento de acercar más la cadera de Sealand a su cara, y no precisamente porque quisiera oler más de esa intimidad.

Lo que quería era otra cosa.

Cosas de adultos.

Cosas que salían en sus sueños.

Peter se dejó hacer, posiblemente demasiado confundido para predecir las intenciones del letón, quien abrió un poco la boca y hasta estaba preparando su lengua para salir y saborear el aire cálido del sudor íntimo de su amigo, como si fuera una serpiente tentando el terreno antes de morder, y claro que planeaba morder, y hasta más… ¡Pero entonces reaccionó a tiempo! Su cerebro mantuvo una breve lucha contra esa calidez, ese olor privado, pero al final, pudo más la razón. Con cualquier excusa (no recuerda cuál, estaba demasiado sedado para hacerlo) hizo que el sealandense se retirara. Y entonces cortó toda comunicación, todo contacto, con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos se esfumaran, y, si no lo hacían, al menos así podría tener a salvo a Peter, en lo que se conseguía (por mucho que le doliera) a alguien decente a quien amar, de plano. Era muy joven, y tenía mucha vida por delante aún, y él no le iba a arrebatar esa vida, esa inocencia.

Lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una sombra se aventó sobre el letón en cuanto éste entró a su casa. La puerta abierta dejaba pasar la nieve y ambas figuras forcejearon un momento. Unos ojos azules de un niño rubio se clavaron en los violetas del muchacho que había tumbado. Estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero los violetas no se quedaban atrás.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó el menor de ellos, Peter Kirkland, a la vez que sacudía al adolescente con las manos aferradas a su chaqueta. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me estás evitando?! ¡¿Qué te hice?! ¡¿Por qué me odias?! ¡¿Por qué no me hablas?! ¡¿Por qué estás siendo un idiota?! –Y empieza a llorar. Sus manos parecen perder fuerza, pues se recarga en el pecho del mayor y gimotea dolorosamente. El mayor tiene una mirada de culpa en su rostro pero no reconforta al pequeño. Parece vacío.

-P-porque… -Tartamudea. –Porque… he t-tenido mu-mucho que ha-hacer…. Q-quizás… ¿Sería mejor… d-dejar de ve-vernos hasta que…?

-¡MENTIRAS! –Grita el pequeño con tal fuerza y tal rabia que los pájaros del bosque vuelan lejos. El mayor cierra los ojos y tiembla. -¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Me estás evitando y quiero saber por qué! ¡¿Es por lo de la silla? –El mayor tiene un espasmo de sorpresa y miedo.

-La… si-… silla…

-¡Pues no fue mi culpa que tu estúpida silla se rompiera! ¡Pero si eso te importa tanto pues eres un imbécil pero de todos modos lo siento! –Bajó la vista, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la manga de su uniforme marinero. –Ahora… ¿Podemos ser amigos… otra vez…? ¿Y estar juntos… para siempre? –Los ojos de Raivis Galante se abren desmesuradamente ante esas palabras.

-¿…Sea-kun…?

-Te extraño… quiero jugar contigo otra vez…

-…No po-podemos estar juntos., S-Sea-kun…

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Qué te hice?! –Dice Sealand, molesto de nuevo.

-M-más bien… q-qué hice yo. –Murmura Letonia.

-¿Tú…?

-Su-supongo que… me-mereces oír la ve-verdad… só… sólo… no me o-odies por favor…

-¿Odiarte? ¿De qué hablas?

Hay una pausa larga. El mayor se levanta y cierra la puerta para que no entre el frío, luego se inclina y le da su abrigo al más menor. Pero no se levanta inmediatamente, sino que se acerca a él y le susurra al oído unas palabras.

-Te amo, Sea-kun. P-Perdóname… no me pu-puedo quedar contigo…

El menor parpadea de sorpresa y mira a su amigo levantarse y escapar con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Torpemente lo tacklea y lo tira al piso, ambos haciéndose daño y soltando un quejido.

-¡E-Espera, Letonia! ¡¿Cómo que me amas?!

-¡M-me gustas, te quiero, te amo! ¡Es t-tevi milu, es tevi milu!–El otro se suelta a llorar. -¡No me puedo q-quedar contigo porque…. P-porque tu no m-me quieres i-igual y… y no sé que p-pueda hacerte y…! –Se acurruca y llora. –Lo siento… N-no puedo… n-no está bien… s-soy un enfermo y… p-perdóname… hi-hice lo que pude…

-… -Sealand se acerca y lo abraza. –No entiendo por qué eres un enfermo. Pero creo que… podemos intentarlo… un poco. No llores.

-… Sea-kun… t-tienes doce…

-¡Y un cuerno, tengo más de cuarenta años si a eso vamos!

-… Peter…. ¿M-me quieres…?

-No lo sé, ni tú tampoco. ¿Cómo saberlo? Aún no me has besado.

Ambos se miran por un momento. Letonia, sorprendido y sin palabras. Sealand, apenado pero juguetón, y en un segundo se lanza contra Letonia, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándolo, primero inseguro, luego timido, luego tierno y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era un beso ansioso, desesperado, los brazos del mayor lo atraían en un abrazo y lo pegaban a su ser, y el menor le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Cuando se separaron, sonrió.

-Si, bueno… me parece que sí me gustas… y mucho. Y quiero estar contigo. –Se acurrucó en él.

-Sea-kun… e-eso es muy i-impulsivo…

-Me ha gustado, ¿Qué hay de impulsivo en eso? -Hizo un puchero.

-… T-todo. –Dijo Letonia y rió. Sealand lo besó de nuevo.

-Me gustó besarte, me gusta estar contigo, y casi me matas cuando me dejaste de hablar. ¿Suficientes razones o tengo que buscar más? ¡Soy nuevo en esto, Letonia! –Infló los cachetes. –Si me tardo un poquito, tienes que esperarme, ¿Si?

-Mmmm… e-está bien… pero… entonces…

-Entonces, somos novios. Y lo demás no importa y más te vale desbloquearme de donde me hayas bloqueado. –Dijo Sea y lo tiró al piso con un beso.

Y el resto, es historia.


End file.
